Dwelling Crescent
by And I'll Set Fire To The Rain
Summary: Bella after being left by Edward goes off on her own, soon finding herself in Victoria's army and falling for a certain newborn.
1. Prologue

Authors Note:

Okay I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be making another story but I wanted to do this because I love the idea of this pairing and no one else has done it so I can't even read any . I also shouldn't be doing this with my ridiculous amount of homework, I mean seriously, my teachers have hated me since pre-school it's not even funny anymore.

Any way here's some info:

Rating: M

Pairing: Bella/Fred

Language: English (obviously)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Bella after being left by Edward goes off on her own, soon finding herself in Victoria's army and falling for a certain newborn.

**Prologue:**

We were running, following the scent of the vampires who upset _her_. Riley had a dangerous look on his face, like the one he has before he rips your arm off for biting the wrong person. Raoul to his right wore a scowl and an evil look in his eyes, his trusty brain-dead followers close behind sporting hungry looks. Kristie was to his left backed up by her cronies, her face was dressed in an evil smile, and her cronies were glaring at every object that flew by us.

Riley stopped and spun round to us as all nineteen of us came to a halt, "Raoul, you take your group and go east for 30 yards than start west to us," Raoul nodded with a snarl and strode off quickly followed by the newborn mafia. "Kristie, you and your buddies go west for 30 yard then go east and meet us" Kristie smirked and disappeared into the trees her team flouncing off behind her. He turned to us glaring sharply as he surveyed the faces, Bree's, Jen's, Logan's, Adam's and myself's. "Where is Fred?" he demanded. No one answered eyes either trained to the ground or glancing nervously at the surrounding area. He turned to me, "Isabella, if you do not mind my asking where is your little boyfriend?" I didn't answer, instead I turned my head from the shrubs and looked him dead in the eye and holding onto the poker face I usually carried I replied.

"I don't know," I caught Bree staring at me from the corner of my eye, she had a terrified expression on her face, I knew full well that she was only with us because Diego was supposed to be here, which he apparently wasn't.

"You don't know?" he growled walking over to stand toe-to-toe with me, "You don't know?" he tsked before grabbing my throat and pulling me straight from the ground, staring daggers into my eyes. He apparently didn't find what he was looking for because he pushed me away from him, effectively throwing me a good 12 feet straight into a tree which toppled from the pressure. I shook my head clear of the venomous thoughts towards the bastard and jumped up, sprinting straight to where I stood by Bree's side.

Riley had his back to us again staring intently into the woods, he sighed and muttered over his shoulder, "Go north don't stop for anything, whatever gets in your path may it by from a squirrel to a vampire, destroy it without hesitation. I'll be right back." He turned and rushed towards where we had just came, heading south.

"Should we, I mean he just left us we could run," asked Jen stepping forward and addressing me.

"We know the consequences if we try, Fred got away with it, let's not try our luck."

They nodded and we flashed north, thoughts of Fred, running fresh through my mind, every time I went to grab a memory five more would appear and it would turn to dust. It wasn't long before we heard a screaming in the distance, Kevin slowed, "Ignore it," I commanded not stopping my movements or wavering in any way.

Kevin pushed himself to catch up with the rest of us, "what do you think happened?"

"Doesn't matter," snapped Logan who had his eyes trained on Jen who had a determined look on her face. The screaming soon faded into the background.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for alerting and favouriting, hope you like the new chapter. **

**Song for Chapter: We will rock you (remix 2007) – Eminem**

**Chapter 1**

Bree stood staring at something taped to the post, her eyes flashing across the words repeatedly, reading the words over and over again. I cleared my throat and waited till her head swivelled round to stare at me, her eyes slightly glassy not entirely focused on reality, instead her thought were wandering as they seemed to do a lot. Spider-man, Diego and Kevin were walking into the distance, and if I didn't get Bree to start moving then we would be out of a dinner, which I must say even if she is the closest to a friend I'll have in the house I will personally rip her hand off if she makes me miss my food.

"Come on, stop admiring posters," I said going to turn away. I heard her ripping the paper off the post, before she rushed forward to step in front of me, holding up the picture in silence. I stared at it, making sure I focused on the words and not the scorched feeling in my throat, which seemed to be ripping apart my neck from the inside out.

**Seattle under siege **

– **Death toll rises again**

I sighed, Riley would be pissed. I'm pretty sure one of us will be losing a limb, hopefully one of Raoul's gang. Little bastards, as long as I stay out of his way then maybe I won't have to learn to only using one arm. I pushed the paper down looking at her face and raising an eyebrow at her, "Not my problem." I walked past her and she followed willingly behind me, the small sound of the paper hitting the ground was heard behind me.

Kevin, Spider-man and Diego were standing on top of a block of buildings, staring down at some passing cars. I noticed Bree staring intently at the ground, her lips locked tight. I went to stand in a row with the two twats and Diego. Bree stood two steps behind me.

"Spider-Man is such a whiny loser," stated Kevin looking directly at his 'buddy'. "I'll show you how a real super hero hunts." He showed his teeth in a wild smile, teeth shining in the dim light. He pushed himself from the block into the air, pulling his arm back his fists clenching, and as he landed on the car his fist flying through the windshield, he bellowed "Hulk mad! Hulk...SMASH!"

He grabbed the woman inside, pulling her through the destroyed windshield and pulling her throat to his mouth, biting into it ravenously. A car pulled up behind them, and screams sounded through the area as the driver and passenger noticed what was happening in front of their eyes, Kevin looked up at them, his once pitch-black eyes now a monstrous crimson, glaring sharply and hungrily at the other car, his hair matted with mud and blood.

Spider-man jumped down from our watching point rushing towards the ground at speeds invisible to the human eye, he landed on the ground silently the complete opposite of his friend, and he rushed towards the screamers.

I saw Bree cringe out of my perpetual vision, her eyes squeezed shut, a grimace forced onto her childlike face. Diego shoot his head, sighing.

"I'm outta here," he muttered. Walking away from us, I rolled my eyes at the boys and went to follow Diego. I patted Bree on the shoulder, she followed behind us silently.

We leapt from building to building, hurtling ourselves over alleys, and vacant streets before we came across an alley that was occupied. There were two pimps and two hookers standing making a deal. The pimp grabbed the first hookers hair and yanked hard on it, emanating a small shriek from her as he started shouting and swearing in her face. Riley preferred us to hunt dregs and such, people no one would miss or notice gone.

We stared down at them for a moment, before I smirked and stepped forward, swiftly dropping down the wall. I dropped silently in the shadows, followed by Diego, then Bree. The stench of alcohol, and drugs hit my nose at the same time as the sweet serenade of blood. Bree almost ran to them as she smelt it, but Diego grabbed her wrist and held her back. Not letting her move.

I waited till the group had their backs to us, before rushing forward, jumping on the back of the first pimp and sinking my teeth into his neck, swallowing hungrily, ignoring the bitter taste of the alcohol and drug mix, only focusing on the taste of the intoxicating liquid. His blood was better than my memories of the taste of chocolate, the sweetest yet richest drink.

Diego had taken down the other pimp, but not before snapping the neck of the remaining hooker -Bree had snagged herself the other- and was ripping into his throat.

I finished my meal quickly, looking over at the dead hooker laying on the ground, the precious blood dripping onto the floor, I was tempted to go to her and drain the life force from her but I saw the famished look on little Bree's face and I knew I couldn't. Diego looked at me and I nodded as he finished his drink. Bree was just finishing hers, her long unkempt brown hair was damp with mud and tangled from all the running, her eyes looked a dark burgundy as she was still young and wasn't easily full. She stared at us for a few minutes as if asking permission to take the last ape, we nodded. Sighing, she dove forward towards the hooker. After she was done, a timid smile broke out on her face as she looked up at Diego. She smiled at me apologetically, why I do not know. I noticed a trickle of blood slipping out the side of her mouth and falling down her chin, a surge of jealousy tore through me as I licked my lips. I forced my eyes to stop staring at the blood, and to focus.

"You're Bree right?" Diego asked, looked at said person, "one of the newbies."

She nodded shyly, I knew that Bree was very self-defensive, she made sure not to turn her back on the wrong people, I wasn't the same nobody stabbed me in the back not with what I'm capable of, no with my ability.

"Better go dump the bodies," I muttered still slightly hungry, grabbing the pimp and slinging him over my shoulder.

"But what about you two, Aren't you hungry?" I heard Bree's voice cut through the cold air. I looked over my shoulder at her and shrugged, as did Diego, who was picking up the pimp and hooker. Bree furrowed her eye brow and grabbed her meal, and we took to the roofs.

* * *

We were in a book store that we had decided to stop in for the time being. I was sitting in a comfy seat near the back flicking through a newspaper they had at the front.

**Interview with rock legend**

**Football results a scam**

**Cheryl Cole to go to American X-Factor**

**Old Woman got an ASBO**

**Isabella Marie Swan still missing**

I sighed at the last one, and grabbed one of the backpacks that were sitting on the rack beside me stuffing the newspaper inside. I stood up and wandered over to the horror section, picking up some random books and stuffing them in my bag. I spotted Bree standing looking at the back of a vampire book an aisle down from me.

I snuck up behind her and grabbed the book out of her hands; she gasped in surprise and spun round to look at me. I was reading the cover.

"Vampire diaries? Cliché much?" I smiled, showing I meant no harm and grabbed another copy from behind her head and popping it in my bag, handing her her copy back.

I noticed she had a bag too, filled with a bunch of classics. A memory flashed through my mind.

Me reading pride and prejudice, before it's plucked out of my mind by a pale white hand, the memory faded into blackness, and Bree was suddenly once again standing in front of me, apparently oblivious to my blinking out.

"Diego's waiting for us in Starbucks," she said a goofy smile lighting her face. I nodded and let her lead the way. Subtly grabbing a bunch of classics and dropping them in my bag and silently zipped it up.

**Authors note:**

**Okay what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Enjoy**

**Song for Chapter: Na Na Na – My Chemical Romance**

**Chapter 2**

I dropped the backpack to the ground and dropped myself into the plush chair. Bree copied my movements, and we looked at Diego who was looking at the list of song on one of his new CDs, how he was going to play them I didn't have a clue.

"So how come I never notice you around the house," Diego blurted out, dropping his CD to the table looking directly at Bree, I rolled my eyes at his bluntness, but waited patiently for her to answer. "Where do you hide," he continued.

She laughed a little before grimacing, "I usually kick it behind Freaky Fred."

Diego's nose crinkled, "Seriously? How do you stand it?" I growled at him, a deep animalistic sound that rumbled through my chest like thunder. Fred was my friend, no, my _best_ friend, I don't take it likely when the fucking _children_ insult him. Fred has the ability to make people revolted by him, it's the way he likes it, keeps him alive.

Diego put his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, whoa calm down. Sorry I know he's your friend and stuff."

I growled one last time and relaxed back into the chair, my arms automatically crossing over my chest.

"Did you know that Fred is one of Riley's favourites," Diego asked Bree, I nodded although the question was not directed to me.

"Really? _How_?" she demanded, I gave her an irritated look, for God's sake.

"Apparently he has some gift, or whatever, he makes people disgusted. Defence ability, that's what I heard Riley say to _her_, they were on the phone." Bree shuddered at the mention of _her_. _'Her'_ was our creator, annoying ginger bitch. I knew her when I was human, although I don't remember many of my human memories.

"What do you mean by gifts?" Bree asked him, hello I am here you know?

"Like powers or something, I don't know, like flying and invisibility. Something you would see outta X Men."

Oh for the love of vampires. "I've got one," I cut in, both of their heads snapped in my direction. Bree's wide and Diego's narrowed.

"Is it super bitchiness?" Diego quipped, glaring slightly at me, still tender from the growling incident. I rolled my eyes and flashed my pale white teeth at him.

"Nooo, Mr. I'll-Pretend-To-Know-Shit-Because-I-Think-It-Will-Make-Bree-Like-Me," he glared daggers at me as I smiled, and winked at Bree.

"Well what is it then?" he demanded, undeniably embarrassed.

I leaned forward resting my hand on the metal table, and smiling sadistically at them both, Bree looked away and shifted in her chair, while Diego's eye only twitched slightly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I grinned, showing teeth and leaned back.

"We aren't the only vampires in the world," Bree stated, like blurting out something that had just ran through her head.

Diego nodded, "That's what I think, too. Which is why it's pretty weird that she keeps making more of us, don't you think?"

She frowned, "Huh. Because it's not like Riley likes us or anything..." she paused and we waited intently. "And she hasn't even introduced herself. You're right. I hadn't looked at it that way. Well, I hadn't really thought about it at all. But then what do they want us for?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Wanna hear what I think?"

They nodded waiting for my conclusion, "Something's coming. I think she wants protection, and she put riley in charge of creating the front line."

They sat and thought, Bree shivering occasionally before saying, "Why wouldn't they tell us? Shouldn't we be, like, on the lookout or something?"

"That would make sense," Diego agreed nodding to himself. It was silent for a few minutes as we looked at each other. Diego suddenly glanced over to the window viewing the street, "Out of time. Better head back before we turn to crispies."

"Ashes, ashes we all fall down," Bree sang under her breath as we grabbed our bags and stood. I giggled, which sounded weird to me, I didn't giggle, you did that and you'd be marked as a ditsy girly girl and you'd be beheaded within an hour.

We started the run back to Riley's place.

* * *

It was _gone._

A pile of rubble was in the place of our home, well the closest to home as we could have got.

I stared in shock at the sight before me, taking small steps I stumbled to the wreckage, blindly looking for Fred. If he was under there I didn't know what I would do. But I couldn't smell the scent of burnt vampire, which was a good thing I presumed.

The bad thing was, well it was really light out, which meant morning was coming and with morning came the sun and with the sun came ashes, and with ashes came me burning in fucking hell.

Diego's eyes opened wide as we stared at each other in shock. "Run!" he bellowed grabbing Bree's arm and running away. I followed swiftly behind.

My feet pounded off the ground, a foot behind Bree and Diego, seen as they had started running first. The dirt and mud and ash and whatever we were running on flew up as I ran, my clothes I had grabbed from some shop in the mall were becoming destroyed, tears appearing in the fabric as branches cut through them, mud sticking and hardening on them. I didn't slow though; I kept going pushing myself faster as rays of the sun shot through the sky, trying my hardest to keep to the shadows.

We came to a cliff quickly, Diego jumping pulling a screaming Bree with him into the water below, I did something much more graceful though. I pushed myself into the air as I came to the edge, quickly flipping myself so that I landed head first into the deep water. Diego and Bree were waiting below. He pointed to what I assumed was a cave and I nodded.

Kicking my legs against the water I entered the cave, following the shape of Diego in the dark, I felt Bree grab onto me ankle, and I looked back at her, her eyes had a slightly red look to them. As she was a newborn the salt water was affecting the venom in her eyes. I reached back and grabbed her hand, pulling her along as I followed Diego.

I started to notice we were swimming upward right before the dark water opened up and a sudden burst of light surrounded us. I pulled my head above the water and breathed in; Bree came up gasping after me. I gave her a strange look before asking, "You do know we don't need to breathe right?" I raised an eyebrow in question as she gave me an embarrassed look. I glanced around me at the cave; there was the pool of water we were in, and a small kind of platform thingy that was basically just a floor of sand, and a patch of light in the ceiling.

"Homey," I commented as I pulled myself out of the water, twisting so I was in a sitting position with my legs still dangling in the water. Diego was pulling his sopping wet jacket off. He made a face at me, "What? Sarcasm is my defence mechanism" I pulled my bag out the water, frowning as water dripped from it.

"As is decapitation," He quipped with a smug grin at having thought of a comeback, Bree giggled and pulled herself out, along with her bag.

"Why do you wanna try it first hand?" I asked in fake curiosity tilting my head.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you?" he demanded glaring at me.

"Yes I would actually," I answered glaring right back at him. He stepped forward as if to challenge me and I got up so fast he didn't even see me move and grabbed his neck hauling him off the ground.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed his hand flying up and clawing at mine, the tiny cuts healing almost instantly. I smiled and dropped him, happily skipping over to my bag and dropping to the floor with my legs crossed.

Diego stood up and brushed himself off, glaring at me momentarily before walking over to where Bree sat on the ground and crouching down beside her.

"Nice place," Bree commented, her voice cutting the tension.

Diego smiled in the dim light, "better than freaky Fred's backside." I glared at him momentarily at the dig to my friend.

"I'll have you know that Fred's ass is actually quite nice," they ignored me and continued to stare at each other in the dim light

"I can't argue with that." _I can_. "Um, thanks" she muttered as she glanced down to stare for a second at his lips, something he didn't catch but something I did. I rolled my eyes at them and looked away, staring hard at the water. I could faintly remember someone looking at me like that, me glancing at their lips when I thought they weren't looking. I was so _human_.

"You're welcome." I heard Diego reply in the back of my mind as I drifted off into murky memories I could barely remember, my mind clinging to them trying to force myself to remember something else, but I couldn't.

I stopped trying after a time; I just continued to sit there staring hard into the water as if the calm waves would help in some way. I sighed and turned my head to stare at them, "How old are you?" I directed my question at Bree, didn't want to get into another fight with Diego now would we.

"Three months," she answered staring intently at me.

"Six months," Diego answered, _I wasn't talking to you._

"And how old were you?" I again directed my question at Bree.

"Umm, fifteen I think. Almost sixteen. I can't remember... Was I past my birthday?" She looked off in confusion

"And you"? I asked Diego

"Eighteen, so close." He muttered staring at the cold sand.

"To what?" Bree cut in staring at him intently.

"To getting out," he sighed and turned to me "how old were you?"

I reached into my bad and pulled out the old newspaper, turning to page eight, I glanced down at the photo of me momentarily. The words - as water damaged as they were – were readable to vampires.

I threw the paper over to them, listening as Bree gasped, and watching as they blinked and glanced at me repeatedly.

"This was you?" Bree said as she stared at the paper in shock.

I made a noise in the back of my throat, "Isabella Marie Swan. Age 19. Hometown of Forks, Washington. Go Spartans!" I put a giant grin on my face, and pumped my fist into the air and gave a preppy nod. "That _was_ me."

**Authors Note:**

**What do you think? I hope you liked it. don't forget to review, favourite and alert!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

Okay soo first off my laptop crapped out on me not my fault it's my asshole brothers that sent me a virus. Anyway I'm updating finally and I hope you enjoy!

**Song for Chapter: **Rolling in the Deep – Adele

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Stephanie Meyer quite obviously.

**Chapter 3:**

They both stared at me as I lowered my fist and glanced over into the dark water; I was faintly capable of seeing my reflection in the water, my hair that was once a brown colour had turned a whole shade darker than originally, my face paler than a piece of A4 paper like one of those white face paints on Halloween if you want to be a ghost or shit, my else looked like someone used the wrong pen in a drawing instead of brown they were full blown red. Damn I looked hot.

"You look happy," Bree commented. I glanced over at her to see her still staring at my picture, eyes focused on my eyes that seemed to silently smile at the photographer. There was a pale white hand placed on my shoulder, a detail I hadn't noticed until now. She finally looked up, "What happened to you?"

Diego and Bree's eyes seemed to pierce into my skull as my eyes wandered to the water again; my reflection looked back at me a cold look placed on its face, it looked kind of sad. My hand reached out and brushed the water as if I could reach out and force a smile on its lips but the image only distorted and wavered in the water. I sighed, "I died."

Bree shivered in the corner of my eye and Diego had a disturbed look on his face as he said, "So does that make us all dead? Are the stories true? If I walk into that patch of light over there, if I dug up a bit more so that the sun shines through would I burst into flames? If I ate garlic or drank holy water what the fuck would happen?" he stood up and walked over to me his form loomed over me, "I don't have fangs do I? So that just proves that not all of the superstitions are true, so little miss evil what else isn't true?" he sprinted over to the patch of dim light and grabbed a chunk of earth and pulled.

"NO!" Bree cried out as her tiny body flickered in movement from one place to the other, hitting Diego as a ray of light came crashing into his little hideaway. She was the only thing standing in the light now. And she wasn't dead; she wasn't screaming and crying; her body wasn't covered in flames.

Her eyes were tightly shut as if to block out the pain of burning but there was no burning, just a demented sparkling that covered her body. Diego rushed over and hugged her, he kept crying out for her to open her eyes and when she did she hadn't looked happier. They were both sparkling and smiling and laughing in joy and their faces were inching toward each other in a soon to be kiss.

"WE SPARKLE!" my voice broke into the happy atmosphere and both faces swivelled to look at me, "You are fucking kidding me right? What the fuck? We are fairies? God I feel like a goddamn light bulb right now! I mean come on we can run faster than the eye can see, we are stronger than thousands of human combined, we drink blood, are uber hormonal, have red eyes and we SPARKLE! That's a piece of shit! I want a refund!"

They blinked as I ranted and paced, we sparkle how the hell is that fair I mean what if big foot comes for us or something and then boom sun comes out and we look like pansy ass fairies big foots gonna laugh at us. I then remembered they were gonna kiss, ah well ruined their moment. I grinned and went back to staring at my reflection, trying to get the mud out my hair and off my skin in the water.

* * *

Diego went first, we had reached the new house eventually dumb ass fuckers left a trail of vampire scents from the old house, and they're really bad at trying to lose people. I followed soon after and walked straight to where I could see Diego disappear to, and walked in with my head high, listening as all talk seized as people turned to look at me, Diego had wandered over to a group that was huddled in the corner.

I immediately wandered over to where Fred sat in an old Victorian style chair. I settled down next to him and leaned back to stare at him, he was wearing a plain white wife beater and dangerously low jeans, yummy. "Well don't we look hot this evening," I stated as my eyes raked his body, double yummy.

"Aw I was hoping you wouldn't find me," he joked as his arm wound around me and pulled me close making the remaining vampires that were staring at me gag and turn away. "You also look particularly hot this evening, even though you looked like a lion jumped you on the way home and you then fell in a mud patch after wrestling the lion for a bag of blood."

I rolled my eyes against his chest and mumbled sarcastically, "Very funny ha ha ha, you just crack me up," he chuckled and raked his hands through my hair. "So how was your day?"

"Boring," he said as he glanced at Bree as she seated herself behind the chair. "Everything is so uneventful without you here making comments on the smallest things, how 'bout you?"

"Ugh! You wouldn't believe if I told you, but I can tell you that I spent my day with Riley's fave Diego for a whole day and I almost killed myself three times." He stared at me with those hot red eyes and smiled a weird little smile. Triple yummy.

"Meeting! Fall in!" Riley's voice broke into my head and I almost growled in frustration. We stood and wandered to the semi-circle formed around Riley.

Hmm... I wander what would happen if a monkey went to a planet like what they do in NASA and he went to a planet that had an alien and the monkey and the alien fall in love and then they come back to earth and they're not excepted and all the humans try and kill them but at the last minute the alien uses its escape pod and the alien and the monkey leave earth until they find a world where there is monkey-alien hybrids and they become the king and queen of everything.

"Isabella, do you have something to share with the class," Riley's voice cut into my inner ramblings and brought my attention back to the room, a room where everyone had their attention solely focused on me.

"I was imagining Fred naked, do you have a problem with that?" I smiled a cute little innocent smile and swayed back and forth on my feet. Riley cleared his throat and then continued on with what he was saying before glaring at me one more time and leaving the room.

We wandered back to the chair and sat down again, "So do I look good in your imagination?" I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"You would look divine if you had been what I was imagining, I was thinking about what would happen if an alien and a monkey got together."

He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head at me, "There's a shower upstairs, it's not very good but it'll get you cleaned up, there's also a bunch of clothes in one of the rooms," I nodded and smiled before getting up and sauntering out of the room.

I quickly made my way upstairs and tried the first room, a room that was full of clothes, I wandered in and looked at all the clothing there was a lot of black. I ended up picking out a black crop top, ripped leggings and high ankle boots. I then went to the next room but it was nothing more than an empty room but in the next a small shower sat in one corner. I dropped my bag and my new clothes on the floor and hopped in.

There was a mirror across from the shower, dust particles sticking to the dirty surface. I quickly got changed and when I was done I stared at the reflection, apart from the obvious perfection I just looked _tired_, my eyes had dark purple circles under them and my cheeks seemed to have hollowed out, and I looked cold. I lifted the newspaper and compared the two me's. One of them was all smiles and human, and the other was the only me I could remember. Was I really this person or was I someone who just looks like her and has taken on her role. For all I know the real Isabella Swan could be dead, she could have ran away from home, she could be in a cult; I prefer the latter, sounds more exciting.

Throwing the door open I come face to face with a disgruntled Bree, who was standing there shaking. "What happened to you?" She didn't answer just grabbed my arm and pulled me to the empty room.

"Diego just went to talk to Riley about what happen in the cave," she paced the floor and her hands shook, "What if Riley does something to him?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, "This? This is what all the commotion is about? Diego will be fine, Riley will probably give him a medal or something, you worry too much," she stopped and considered this before nodding.

"So what's going on with you and Fred?" she looked at me and raised an eyebrow, she looks like a racoon when she does that.

"Nothing."

"Really because you two are very flirty and cuddly when you're with each other?" she tapped her foot on the wood tiled floor and stared at me relentlessly

"Okay fine, god I didn't realize you were a detective, I like him as in 5th grade like him like him, alright? But you can't tell!" she nodded and smiled at me and then proceeded to leave the room to go to the holy shower. Stupid newbie!

**Okay, so whatcha think, I finally got Diego in. Review, fave, alert, and whatever you wanna do! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **I wrote all of this, and then it didn't save do I know have to write it again from memory I'm really pissed off right now

**Song for Chapter: **Teenagers – My Chemical Romance

**Disclaimer: **I'm a teenager not Stephanie Meyer

**Chapter 4:**

"How was your shower?" Diego asked when I settled back onto the chair with him, when I had wandered in he was playing thumb wars with himself, shows you just how boring vampirism really is.

I moaned and settled my head against his shoulder, "It was divine! I could have stayed there for days!"

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "But then I would get bored," he replied putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him.

"You could join me," I supplied giggling. He groaned and tightened his hold. Ah too easy.

A scream went off down the hall, the scream sounded too scratchy and out of tune to be a vampire so I'm guessing we have newbies changing. "Riley brought them in yesterday, they're changing in what I think used to be a kitchen, they've still got a day and a half left to finish. I must say though, they've been the quietest batch yet."

"Hmmm... do you think they'll last?" I asked twirling a piece of my hair while staring at the blacked out window.

"Nah, Raoul's already got a couple bets going on who will win in fights. Seems these ones will be gone before their first daybreak," he murmured watching as Raoul laughed at the screams, dickhead.

"Since when did you agree with Raoul? You know I feel sorry for them, pure bastards don't know what hit them," I glared at Raoul and when he looked over at me he quickly looked down and away from me.

"I don't, I just figured because let's face it he's been right with the last two batches." As he said that another scream, this one higher pitched and obviously female drifted through the cracks in the door. "They've barely lived."

"What do you mean?" I asked my brow creasing at his words.

"I saw a couple when they got brought in, one was only about twelve." He shook his head and gazed down at me "They could of been someone's kid, brother, sister, cousin. I mean at least we made it to eighteen technically we're legal adults"

I sighed and snuggled into him, god I hate it when he's serious always make me think about shit, always make me guilty. Just then riley walked in glaring at everyone in his path and yelled in his 'I'm-so-mighty' voice, "Fred, Isabella! You're on recruit duty!" he stomped out and left the door open for us.

I swore and stood up, pulling Fred with me and glided from the room ignoring the stares. Riley stood at the end of the hall waiting on us.

"You take the Honda in the garage, hit the local college, make sure to try and get athletes hopefully some human traits will make them stronger. If you aren't back within two hours I will come and find you and when I do let's just say I'll be more than angry." He paused and glared at us intently before continuing, "I want one girl, one boy, around seventeen to twenty one, you got that? Isabella if you show up with a seventy something professor there will be consequences, I will not and I repeat not have another repeat of the last time you went recruiting. Do you understand me?" at my nod he gave Fred the keys and stalked down the hall.

"Someone's PMSing aren't they?" Fred chuckled and pulled me to a door a couple steps away, quickly entering what I think was the garage, a silver Honda convertible sat in the middle of the space and at my raised eyebrow Fred explained, "Riley stole it off some drug dealers after he ate them." I shrugged and hopped into the passenger seat. Fred quickly getting into the driver's side and starting the car, the garage door automatically opened to reveal the night and we zoomed out of the cramped space into the darkness. A band blasting out a song about teenagers into the 2 seated car.

I cleared my throat and asked, "How exactly are we going to fit two more people in here?"

He rolled his eyes and glanced over at me briefly, "The boot," he said after a moment and continued to gaze into the roads, looking there but not really seeing it.

I made a face and he turned to look at me, his red eyes burning with something unknown as he gazed at me. "What?" he asked his voice somehow deeper, god he's hot.

"You sound more evil as the days pass," I replied as I watched his jaw clench and his hand tighten on the steering wheel.

"I'm having to listen to Raoul talk constantly about his kills every time you leave the room, I didn't realise I was getting 'evil'. Like you're one to talk anyway, you're always bitchy and don't ever seem to care about everyone else." He growled out angrily, glaring at the windshield.

"God, I was joking don't need to take a pissy fit at me." I muttered and looked out the window at the trees racing by us. The music suddenly quietened by some and I felt Fred's hand turning my face to look at him.

He sighed and stopped the car; we had arrived at the college by now and were parked out by the emergency exit. The car sounded too quiet all of a sudden, the song was stopped and the radio was switched off as the ignition was stopped. I could practically head the air circling around us, the only sound besides our breathing. He let go of my chin and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, I'm sorry. I just I don't like it when you're gone; it gets me too antsy, even when you went to take a shower I was uncomfortable. It just doesn't feel right."

I blinked and shifted a little, a sudden feeling of déjà-vu crossing over me. I felt like I had sat in a car with someone like this before, with them telling me something important and my being uncomfortable with not being able to put my feelings into words. A flash of an image went through my head, a pale hand steering a steering wheel. Fred shifted a little before silently nodding to himself and getting out of the car, as if what he just told me hadn't occurred at all I sighed and opened my door, stepping into the cool air, and walking round and up to where he stood. "Have you ever been recruiting before?" I asked him. He silently shook his head at me and I wandered over so I stood in front of him, I placed my hands on either side of his face and his eyes snapped over to meet mine, "I'll show you," I muttered closing my eyes and bowing my head, "close your eyes and concentrate, now just think about who would make a good vampire, where are you senses leading you? Now sniff the air," I heard him sniff, "can you smell a specific smell lingering?" I felt his head nod in my hands, "Follow it."


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: See you at the end...**

**Song for Chapter: Revenge – Plain White T's**

**Disclaimer: Dunno why I have to even say anything the clues write there, disclaimer, it means I ain't claiming shit.**

**Chapter 5:**

He took off quickly into the building; I followed behind him quickly, watching as he swivelled quickly in and out of endless corridors. He sniffed occasionally and would run quicker to the scent. Eventually he stopped outside a girls' dorm room, 245C, fourth door on the left, a whiteboard attached to the door stated that this room held, 'Charley and Chastity'.

I tugged the handle at a specific angle and sharply yanked, the lock literally snapped in half and I pushed the door open. The room held twins; one had bleach blonde hair, tanned skin and a tall form. The next twin was literally the polar opposite of Blondie, gothed out look, dyed black hair, pale white skin and numerous piercings littering her. "Which one is it?" I asked him surveying the small dorm room, picking up a perfume bottle I sniffed it, my lip curling as I did, the liquid inside smelled of animal urine and acid. Fred simply nodded to Little Miss Death and I pulled the covers back and grabbed the Goth girl, swiftly picking her up into my arms and heading out the room. Fred followed behind me and closed his eyes and smelled the air again, before he started zooming out of the dorm building at literally break-neck speeds. I raced after him, following three steps behind. We flitted from the dorm building and to the next one quickly, ignoring the elevator we ran to the stairs and jumped up the flights each time landing lightly on our feet, I had to avoid whacking the girls head off corners several times but eventually we appeared in front of a large brown door with the words 'Washington State Cougars' graffitied in permanent marker. Fred went to brake the lock like I did before but I stopped him silently picking up a key that was taped behind a piece of paper that stated that the room belonged to "Josh and Adam" I placed the key in the keyhole and turned it once left, the door clicked open and I swung it open.

"We want to make it look like he just got up and left, we've already broke one lock, we don't need another," I muttered as he swept passed me into the small space. He silently walked over to a nerdy looking guy and swung him up and over his shoulder cave man style before indicating with his head at me to leave.

We raced from the building and shot quickly into the street, keeping our heads down until we reached the parked car; we placed the two teens into the spacious boot and hopped into the car.

Well this isn't completely awkward, I kept trying to think of something to say coming up empty handed each time. "So... how are you?" I asked finally as the car swivelled right onto the main road.

"Small talk, really?" He asked never taking his eyes off the road. I rolled my eyes and drummed my fingers off my leg, the small tapping sound bouncing through the car. After a moment he sighed and said "I'm fine. How are you?"

I smiled up at him in a shadowed light of the car, "Never been better." He glanced over at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled slightly before turning his attention back to the highway and started humming out a Beatles song.

"What were you like?" He asked suddenly his humming abruptly cutting short, he glanced over at me and raised his eyebrows in question.

"When?"

"As a human, who were you before all this? What kind of person were you? Were you a cheerleader? A Goth? A geek? Were you nice or horrid? Who were you?" He fixed his eyes on me for a long moment as I thought of how to answer.

"I don't know in all honesty, I have no human memories apart from occasional flashbacks or some déjà-vu, I hope I was nice, I hope I was oblivious to the evils of this world, I hope I was happy and in love and hopelessly naive. I hope I was human."

He went back to humming, content with my answer and I suddenly thought of someone humming an unknown lullaby to me as I fell asleep. "Who were you?" I asked hoping to keep my mind off the heart retching pain that unexpectedly came with this memory.

He smiled, "I was human, what's more to know? I was human and now I'm not, but you know something, I'm glad, if I was still human I wouldn't have met you, you're the greatest friend I've ever had. I'm hoping it'll stay that way." I smiled despite myself and settled back into my seat.

* * *

We pulled the two unconscious teens from the boot and walked silently into the house. Riley waited for us in the hall besides the stairs; he glared angrily at the humans in our arms, "I thought I told you to retrieve me athletes? Can you do nothing right?"

I shrugged, "I thought you said math-fleet to be honest," that was a lie and Riley knew it, our kind has perfect memory since our rebirth, I could remember the amount of seconds I used up during my first ever hunt, 1,382.6 seconds to be precise.

He growled at me, "You were told to follow my instructions or there would be consequences, Isabella."

"Actually you said that if I brought a seventy something year old professor back there would be consequences, you didn't mention a Goth and a geek." He made a sound that could be the vampire equivalent to a rawr, and rushed toward me, I had to drop the human boy to defend myself but by the time I had dropped him Riley had threw me into the wall and had me pinned while he held onto my throat with his right hand. I stared back at him, my face blank, my every emotion squashed into the deepest part of me so I didn't react to his sudden rage.

"I suggest you don't contradict me, Isabella. You are rather lucky to still have limbs after all your little remarks and comments, so do us all a favour and shut the fuck up!" he ground out at me, I heard Fred growl and his heavy footsteps near us but before he could do anything I heard a groan from the hall floor and we all turned to look at the human child lying on the floor starting to stir. Riley growled at me one last time before grabbing the boy by the foot and swinging his over his shoulder and grabbing the girl from Fred's grasp and repeating the action before wandering down the hall and entering the kitchen.

Fred rushed towards me and pulled me into his embrace, we stood still before he let me go and looked me in the eyes, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "I'm fine, just a little spooked, he never usually reacts to me." He turned and looked at the kitchen as two shrill screams resonated throughout the house, he growled and took my hand, tugging me towards the living room. Everyone in the room turned to look at me as we entered, they had obviously heard the commotion in the hall and I could hear Raoul sniggering in the corner. As Fred followed me into the room, the whole room shuddered and a few gagged - whom I preceded to growl at - we walked toward the old couch we had been sitting on earlier, and plopped down. I seen Bree making her way over to us and heard as she sat behind us her back against the back of the couch.

I leaned my head against Fred's shoulder and listened to the humans scream, it was a sad life but it was the closest we could all get to a real one.

**Author Note: My last chapter was short I know and this one is too yet again I know. But good thing is I got rid of the virus on my laptop so I will actually be able to upload instead of feel guilty for not being able to. Thanks to everyone that reviews and favourites and alerts and just plain reads, you guys are the best!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N: Changed name from Barcelona crow vampgirl to And I'll Set Fire To The Rain because I had been wanting to for a while and didn't know what to change it to so I just clicked shuffle on my iPod and here we are. Want to apologise for no updates but I'll try harder.**

**Song for Chapter: I Don't Care – Three Days Grace**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 6:**

The screaming died down after a few days of hunger, both I and Fred were both being punished by starvation because of our "rudeness and stupidity" Riley has no right to punish Fred even after I told him multiple times that I was the one who chose the people. The few times I got a chance to look in the mirror my eyes were a deep black colour, I had to be restrained from pouncing at a bloody bird that flew by the window a few nights ago.

Diego hadn't came back yet and Bree's eyes constantly looked to the direction of the front door for any sign of him, her hands never stopped their fidgeting and her pacing form walked to and fro in front of our couch. The newbie's were just more ravenous than Fred and I were, biting each other to ovoid the urge to run out and attack the first thing that had a pulse, human or otherwise. A few times Goth girl tried to take a chunk out of Fred to which I responded by now being in possession of her left arm.

"Hunting time!" Riley's voice called out as he entered the room. My head snapped up and I practically flew to stand in front of him where I noticed Fred had positioned himself milliseconds earlier with a bunch of newbie's. "Fred and Isabella, I believe you have learned from your mistakes so now both of you can take your mistakes to hunt," he smiled predatorily at Goth girl who shrunk back, her right arm rubbing the joint where her left arm should be. "Have fun." The rest of the newborns slinked away and I walked towards the corridor that the front door stood proudly in, the key to my survival.

* * *

Coming home with ruby red shining eyes was like wearing a gold medal after the Olympics, I held Fred's hand swinging it lightly between us as I strolled along the empty road that held our abandoned house, the sun was minutes away from rising and the newborns had rushed into the house ahead of us, Fred started to speed up not knowing that the sun did us no harm, I followed his pace to humour him knowing I had to tell him about the sparkly shit sometime, I still haven't come to terms with that, who wants to freaking sparkle, I'm not a cheerleader I don't like glitter. (Nothing against cheerleaders I used to be one)

"Everyone up to the attack," I heard Riley say as he walked by us to the stairs herding everyone up the way. We joined on the end and followed them up the creaking wooden staircase to an empty room, where patches of sun leaked through the rundown ceiling, people stepped around them and stared apprehensively at the looming dark haired man who currently had an unnaturally large smile curving him lips upward. "I would like to inform you of recent information I have acquired that has something that we will change how we live," and with that he stepped backward into a patch of sun. A resounded gasp filled the room as his skin started to sparkle. "We are immortal! Truly unbelievable immortal!" I felt hands latch onto my arm and I snapped my head down to look at Bree who had moved to stand behind me.

In turn different people moved into the sun and I watched Fred as he put a hand out to see how he looked into the sun, only person who can make that look hot I'm telling you. "There is another coven, a coven that is hurting us, all the people that have left and haven't come back, our very own maker's friends! They are jealous of us, of our true immortality, of our hunting grounds! Now are you going to let them do that? Let them kill us? Let them take our food?" a resounding growl rang out, "They are unnatural! They have yellow evil eyes! We must defeat them before they do any more evil!" Another growl rang out. "We must fight! We must kill!" Again a growl rang out, and Riley's grin largened, "We leave tomorrow."

And with that he left leaving us in the patches of sun. I felt a hand tug me as I was pulled into the large patch of light that circled him. He stroked my glittering cheek and leaned in before kissing me lightly on the lips, his lips only brushing against mine, before he pulled back and whispered in my ear, "I thought I should do that in case one of us dies tomorrow." In response I smiled up at him sadly and kissed him again chastely before pulling back and dragging Bree into the now crowded patch.

* * *

"Erm, I thought I might as well give you it back if we want to have a chance," I stated as I handed the severed arm to the Goth girl that I had hid under our couch.

She nodded and muttered, "Sorry for trying to eat your boyfriend."

I nodded unsurely and walked over to where Fred sat smugly, "Now was that so hard?" he asked grinned as I sat next to him, I glared at him jokingly in return and nestled myself into his side happily as Goth girl finished attaching her left arm back to her body. "I'm not going," I heard him mutter in my ear as I stared at him for a few moments wandering what he was talking about before confusion cleared and I realised, "I'm going to travel the world, there's going to be some confusion when we're nearing the yellow eyes and I'm going to slip away, and I'd really like you to come with."

"I can't, I'm sorry but Bree needs to go for closure about what happened to Fred and I'm not letting her go alone. If I get out I'll meet you." He furrowed his brow but nodded anyway. "Toronto, and then we'll go everywhere. I love you, I know it's a stupid thing to say right now but I do, I just need you to know that."

He kissed me roughly, clutching me to him, "I love you too, oh and get Bree out if you can."

* * *

We were running, following the scent of the vampires who upset _her_. Riley had a dangerous look on his face, like the one he has before he rips your arm off for biting the wrong person. Raoul to his right wore a scowl and an evil look in his eyes, his trusty brain-dead followers close behind sporting hungry looks. Kristie was to his left backed up by her cronies, her face was dressed in an evil smile, and her cronies were glaring at every object that flew by us.

Riley stopped and spun round to us as all nineteen of us came to a halt, "Raoul, you take your group and go east for 30 yards than start west to us," Raoul nodded with a snarl and strode off quickly followed by the newborn mafia. "Kristie, you and your buddies go west for 30 yard then go east and meet us" Kristie smirked and disappeared into the trees her team flouncing off behind her. He turned to us glaring sharply as he surveyed the faces, Bree's, Jen's, Logan's, Adam's and myself's. "Where is Fred?" he demanded. No one answered eyes either trained to the ground or glancing nervously at the surrounding area. He turned to me, "Isabella, if you do not mind my asking where is your little boyfriend?" I didn't answer, instead I turned my head from the shrubs and looked him dead in the eye and holding onto the poker face I usually carried I replied.

"I don't know," I caught Bree staring at me from the corner of my eye, she had a terrified expression on her face, I knew full well that she was only with us because Diego was supposed to be here, which he apparently wasn't.

"You don't know?" he growled walking over to stand toe-to-toe with me, "You don't know?" he tsked before grabbing my throat and pulling me straight from the ground, staring daggers into my eyes. He apparently didn't find what he was looking for because he pushed me away from him, effectively throwing me a good 12 feet straight into a tree which toppled from the pressure. I shook my head clear of the venomous thoughts towards the bastard and jumped up, sprinting straight to where I stood by Bree's side.

Riley had his back to us again staring intently into the woods, he sighed and muttered over his shoulder, "Go north don't stop for anything, whatever gets in your path may it by from a squirrel to a vampire, destroy it without hesitation. I'll be right back." He turned and rushed towards where we had just came, heading south.

"Should we, I mean he just left us we could run," asked Jen stepping forward and addressing me.

"We know the consequences if we try, Fred got away with it, let's not try our luck."

They nodded and we flashed north, thoughts of Fred, running fresh through my mind, every time I went to grab a memory five more would appear and it would turn to dust. It wasn't long before we heard a screaming in the distance, Kevin slowed, "Ignore it," I commanded not stopping my movements or wavering in any way.

Kevin pushed himself to catch up with the rest of us, "what do you think happened?"

"Doesn't matter," snapped Logan who had his eyes trained on Jen who had a determined look on her face. The screaming soon faded into the background.

**A.N: Yes I rushed, I needed to speed things up. Oh and i skipped things out to, so yeah review if you like it enough**


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Did anyone see Breaking Dawn? How amazing was it? I went to see it when it first came out and didn't stop smiling for about an hour afterward.**

**Song for Chapter: Space Bound – Eminem**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will own Twilight**

**Chapter 7:**

The smell of vampire was everywhere, whether it is coming from my companions in front of me or from strange smells of honeysuckle and leather that confused my senses with its familiarity, sure of myself I had smelt it somewhere. I shook my head angry at myself from the distraction, a deep rumbling growl ripping through my throat, Riley hadn't come back yet and a clearing covered with frost could be seen in the distance behind layers of trees revealing itself from this distance only because of our vampire eyesight. I pushed myself forward, "Okay listen up! Riley should be there so just remember what he said: no hesitation, just kill. These people have killed our friends; there will be no mercy in killing them." A roar rose up from the group and we kept pushing our legs to go faster, to get nearer to the yellow eyes.

The clearing soon rose up from the huge lurking trees that covered the forest area, again a wave of familiarity swept through me at the clearing sounds of thunder going through my mind as I spotted what could only be described as baseball bases under the ice, seven vampires stood in front of us, but I barely saw their features as red clouded my vision, these were the beings that took Diego away from us, the reason Bree had been staring at the door for days on end, the people who wanted our hunting grounds, our food, our home. The only thing that penetrated my thoughts of murder was the fact that the other group weren't here and neither was Riley. The second our feet hit the clearing a huge wolf the colour of night jumped over the vampires followed by a pack of others heading directly at us at speeds that could rival our running pace carrying with them a scent so horrible it was sickening.

Jen was the first to go something that wasn't to surprising to be honest she didn't seem like the brightest bulb in the chandelier, she ploughed straight towards a small grey wolf that seemed an easy target compared to the rest, to which a russet coloured wolf bit her head off for, literally. Logan in retaliation tried to jump on the russet wolfs back but was bucked off quickly. All around me my group were being ripped apart by either wolf or vampire, but none had spotted me and Bree at the back of the group, I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a large boulder, "Stay here, don't be seen. I'm going to the trees to try and get Riley and Her, I promised Fred to keep you alive and I am going to keep that promise." Bree nodded, her breathing ragged.

I hurriedly moved towards the forest line, where the disgusting scent of dog didn't reach my nose, "Riley!" No answer, the only sound around me was the retched noise of screaming and ripping. Turning back helplessly, I saw a caramel hair coloured vampire female and a blonde hair coloured vampire male stalking towards a terrified Bree whose eyes searched for me locking on mine, unshed tears never to fall on the brim of her eyes.

Growling angrily that anyone would ever even think of hurting her, I sped across the clearing to Bree stepping in her way just in time I lowered the upper half of my body in a crouch and hissed at the two yellow eyes. They both came to a halt, shock taking over their features, the female yellow eye gasped loudly before asking, "Bella?"

_A 'Welcome to Forks' sign._

_A tall brown haired man with a thick brown moustache awkwardly talking about a room colour, asking if I liked the colour purple._

_A rusty orange truck that was difficult to start and barely went over 50 miles per hour._

_A teenage boy with long dark hair and russet skin, smiling at an older man in a wheelchair._

_A high school cafeteria, where five gorgeous people sat staring at a very human looking me._

_Glaring dark eyes glaring at me._

_A van heading straight for me, a boy intercepting, saving me._

_A beach, the russet skinned boy, Jacob, telling me stories of mythical creatures._

_Men following me, a car appears, the boy saves me. He seems to do a lot of that._

_A meadow, the same boy lying beside me, skin glittering in the sun. Edward._

_Edward in my room, kissing me._

_An open house surrounded by trees, a family of beautiful people, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper._

_A baseball field, the family playing._

_Three people, Victoria, James, Laurent._

_A ballet studio, James and Edward fighting, I was burning._

_A high school dance, Edward and I dancing, promises of forever._

_A birthday party for me, a paper cut, dark eyes, hunger._

_A forest, Edward saying goodbye, pain so much pain._

_A train to Seattle, a fresh start, meeting riley. More burning, except this time it didn't stop._

"Esme?"


End file.
